masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Asari Vanguard
Asari are the most influential and respected sentient species in the galaxy. They are native to the planet Thessia and were the first species to discover the Citadel. Their long lifespan and history have allowed them to serve as galactic mediators for centuries. While not as physically powerful as other species, their proficiency with biotics makes them dangerous opponents. Asari vanguards use hit-and-run tactics to ruthlessly eliminate their opponents from the battlefield. Their biotic dash ability allows them to charge an opponent, inflict damage, and then quickly get out of harm's way. Powers Asari Justicar | barrier = 500 | health = 500 | game = ME3 }} Melee and movement Player Notes General Notes *An Asari's biotic dash is a very quick slide in any direction; however, the dash costs a minor amount of the Asari's barrier. *There is often the tough choice of whether or not to go for the Stasis power, or Lift Grenades. Stasis offers a lockdown power that works against even Phantoms while the Lift Grenades are generally more useful all-round. If struggling to make a choice, one could employ both, but at the cost of skill points in other areas. **However, one could go for an unconventional build without Charge, allowing for you to put points in both Stasis and Lift Grenades. This combination can be more powerful than the Asari Adept, as Lift Grenades don't require a biotic primer to be used. *Asari possess a very powerful Area melee attack. Charging into a group of low-level enemies and then instantly meleeing is very effective, especially on Bronze. Cerberus *Stasis is a godsend against Cerberus as it affects almost every single enemy (Atlases, Dragoons and Turrets are immune to Stasis due to their armor). The notoriously evasive Phantoms can be put into stasis, allowing for easy headshots and Biotic Detonations. However, enemies will build up resistance against Stasis, eventually becoming entirely immune to its effects if they have been put in Stasis too many times. One should use Stasis on stronger enemies, or enemies near incapacitated allies to give said allies some respite when getting up. Collectors *Asari will do quite well against the Collectors due to their natural affinity to biotics. *Stasis will stop the Abominations, which are deadly against anybody (even more so when Possessed), Captains to prevent you from being stopped by the Swarms they summon and the troopers will die easily enough. *Your Lift Grenades are a good last resort when enemies get too close, since it will suspend unprotected foes in the air and render them vulnerable to a good pasting from your team. Geth *Care should be taken around geth, as with any class since the Geth Rocket Troopers, Hunters, and Primes can and will stun anybody struck by their shots, or melee. *Stasis is very effective against every enemy except Primes and Pyros and will more often than not give the users team a lot of breathing room where its needed. **With the Stasis Bubble evolution, one can place it in choke points or areas of high traffic in order to catch a sneaky Geth Hunter. *Lift Grenades are also effective here, although all enemies except the basic troops have at least a level of shielding, and since Geth tend to walk together as a single unit, hitting lots of enemies with a single grenade is easier. *Sticking by your team is highly recommended despite these advantages, since they can help kill any enemy in Stasis much more quickly. Reapers *While not as useful, Stasis can still prove efficient enough to deal with Swarmers, Marauders, Cannibals, and Husks. One should consider using Lift Grenades instead, as it can still stun said foes and its more useful against tougher enemies like Banshees, or Brutes. *A Stasis bubble placed on top of a Ravager will kill any Swarmers that appear, which is very useful on Gold, when Swarmers can rapidly drain shields. uk:Азарі (штурмовик)